


Człowiek czy Naukowiec

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [23]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e06 Tabula Rasa, M/M, prompt, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem nie wiesz czy straciłeś swoje człowieczeństwo na rzecz nauki, czy jeszcze nie. A co jeśli już nie wiesz kim jesteś? Jeśli jesteś nikim?</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Człowiek czy Naukowiec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Nobody Hurts - Everybody Dies
> 
> 17.06.2016 - 19.00
> 
> Prompt trochę przeinaczony, ale po prostu nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Więc proszę, nie bijcie.

           Rodney nie był złym człowiekiem, a przynajmniej do teraz miał taką nadzieję. Widział jak inni dochodzili do siebie, odzyskiwali pamięć i przepraszali przyjaciół za swoje zachowanie. A pomiędzy tym był on. Tak gdzie ostatnim utraconym wspomnieniem innych byli przyjaciele lub rodzina, on sam zapomniał o nich na samym początku. To nauka była całym jego życiem i to ona nie opuściła go do samego końca. Ona ich uratowała, ale też pokazała jak złym był człowiekiem.  
           Siedząc przy łóżku Katie nie rozumiał jak mógł zapomnieć o ich przyjaźni tak po prostu. Wiedział, że gdyby zwlekał dłużej mogłaby już nie żyć. Jednak byli tylko przyjaciółmi, nawet nie próbował myśleć co będzie, gdy stanie przez _NIM_ /  
\- Rodney, John się obudził.  
          Teyla podeszła do mężczyzny, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Spojrzał na nią z ukosa, szybko odwracając wzrok. Nie potrafił znieść współczucia w jej oczach. Ona jako jedyna w tej chwili go rozumiała.  
\- Pytał o ciebie od razu po przebudzeniu. Nie chciałam mu kłamać – przyznała.  
          McKay zwiesił głowę, chwytając dłoń Katie. Wolał chować się tutaj niż stawiać czoła rzeczywistości. Ale wiedział, że na długo się ukryje.  
\- Niemal wszyscy zginęli. Powinienem być mądrzejszy, powinienem mieć od razu plan.  
\- Uratowałeś tak wiele istnień. Może i mogliśmy umrzeć, ale jednak żyjemy. Jesteśmy ci za to wdzięczni – powiedziała cicho, łapiąc za jego dłoń.  
\- John niemal zginął. Skoro nie jestem na tyle człowiekiem by pamiętać o swoich bliskich, to powinienem być przynajmniej na tyle dobrym naukowcem by uratować innych.  
          Rodney podniósł się niepewnie i spojrzał na Teylę, która nadal nie puszczała jego dłoni. Wiedział, ze chciała go tu zatrzymać, ale to nie miało sensu. Nie w takiej sytuacji.  
\- Wiesz ile osób zmarło? - spytała delikatnie. - Zaledwie ułamek w porównaniu z tymi co mogli. Powinieneś być z siebie dumny. A John na ciebie czeka, chce ci sam podziękować.  
\- Nie ma za co. Okazało się, że nie jestem ani człowiekiem, ani naukowcem. Nie wiem kim już jestem... Ale mimo to wiem jedną rzecz. John zasługuje na coś lepszego.  
          Mężczyzna odwrócił się i wyszedł z sali szpitalnej. Teyla jedynie odprowadziła go wzrokiem, bo rozumiała jego zachowanie. Wiedziała co Rodney czuje do Johna. Nie było to tylko zauroczenie, ale nie była pewna co czuje Sheppard. W końcu zaledwie kilka tygodni wcześniej całował się z kobietą, która go porwała. John nie bywał stały w uczuciach, nie odkąd go poznała. I według niej to Rodney zasługiwał na coś lepszego. I miała nadzieję, że kiedyś to znajdzie.


End file.
